<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your New Boyfriend's A Simp by Muffinpughugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090147">Your New Boyfriend's A Simp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs'>Muffinpughugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Joking Around, Media Share, Minecraft, Other, Sarcasm, Simpbur - Freeform, Singing, Social Anxiety, Streamers - Freeform, Twitch Streaming, Twitter, donations, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a small streamer who's gained popularity as of late due to the influx of viewers interested in minecraft related content, which you cater to. One stream, a specific media share and your singing catches the attention of one of your favorite streamers: Wilbur Soot. What happens next? Read to find out!</p><p>(Tags will be updated as this work is continued. No adult themes will be displayed in this fanfiction.)<br/>(First chapter can be read as platonic, same might not go for future chapters, just a warning!)<br/>(Tags will be updated as this fic continues!)</p><p>(Please do not send this fanfiction to any CC's!)</p><p>(Sorry for the parenthesis...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your New Boyfriend's A Simp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, chat! Today we’re hopping back in on my Minecraft world just for some good old, single player, unmodded Minecraft!” You waved hello to your twitch chat, who greeted you back with various hello’s and hi’s. You smiled, adjusting your microphone slightly.</p><p>“As you can see, I already have the world open, so you’re just going to have to trust me on this one.” You had spawned back into your survival world you would play on when you were bored. And seeing as you were bored quite often, you’d done quite a lot with this world, most of it on stream.</p><p>Even as a relatively new twitch streamer, you had grown in popularity quite a lot as of late, likely due to the recent influx of viewers looking for Minecraft related content and streams. Still, you were nowhere near one of the greats. You were just a small twitch channel with big dreams. </p><p>But for now, you sat in your gamer chair and placed blocks, daydreaming about being a big streamer, playing with friends, laughing, joking, and just having fun. </p><p>“I’m probably gonna be doing a lot of mining today, so mediashare is on. Sorry mods!” You giggled. “I’ll be reacting to the things you send in, make sure they’re twitch appropriate or else I’m gonna have to call your mom, okay?” Chat laughed at your quip, and you grabbed your pickaxe and torches, as well as some other things such as steak and a sword, and entered the strip mine you had started a few days ago. </p><p>The first media share that came through arrived as you started another branch off of your mine. It was a video of a pug gently biting a chicken nugget, which you giggled at. </p><p>“That’s adorable, oh my god! Just a small bite! One little munch!” You spoke. “Thank you for the dono, and the cute video! Keep them coming!” You exclaimed as you moved your player into the stripmine, going down the stairs to y-11.</p><p>You continued mining down one of the branches off the shaft, watching the donations come in. One specific donation contained a link to a song. You paused the media share, saying you would listen to the song as you smelted the iron and gold you had mined while looking for diamonds. You ran back to your furnace, putting ore and coal inside.  </p><p>Pulling up the dono, you shushed your chat and started playing the song, titled ‘Your New Boyfriend’ by Wilbur Soot. </p><p>“Oh, I love this song, thank you for the donation, as well as the awesome taste in music!” You sat and hummed along to the first few stanzas, smiling, before belting into song.</p><p>“-He’s in your bed, and I’m in her twitch chat!” You headbanged along to the song, your hair going frizzy as you did such. “I’ve got the key and he’s just a doormat!” Chat started going crazy as you continued to sing along to Wilbur’s song overdramatically. </p><p>“-Which means I’m not allowed in Disney World!” Headbanging along and singing still, you took the smelted iron and gold out of the furnace, waiting for the rest to finish cooking. “Anyways, make the most of him! Cause she moves on too bloody quick, oh-oh, your new boyfriend’s an asshole!” </p><p>You finished up the song, singing the tab quieter than the rest of the song, before bowing to your face cam. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you! Keep sending in the media shares, and maybe I’ll sing along to those too,” you added as you took the rest of the iron and gold out of your furnaces, placing them in a chest next to your furnaces before heading back into the strip areas of the strip mine. </p><p>You continued mining, finding a few diamonds once or twice, and reacting to more videos as they were sent in to you by fans. Some made you laugh, others made you disappointed. One particular media share was a link to a song performed by Loona. You sighed and turned off media share at that point, still allowing donations to come in that would automatically read out to the stream and to yourself. </p><p>People always have a lot to say when given the choice to say it, whether or not its meaningful. Your mods always did a great job of filtering out the bad apples who tried to send unkind messages through your donations, which you found funny, because they were being mean to you by giving you money, though you never let those donations read out loud to stream. </p><p>Other than that, most of the messages you received were positive. Things such as just lighthearted memes, and occasionally some more personal donations thanking you for the happiness you gave them. You were always grateful for those fans, as you always explicitly stated that your main goal with streaming was for other’s entertainment. </p><p>You tended to enjoy the silence in between the donations, however. It was calming, as you mined forward. Repetitive motions, calm music in the background playing from your game. Most of your streams were calm.</p><p>Except for when they weren’t. </p><p>Honestly? You weren’t expecting this stream to go as haywire as it did, especially not that quickly. It was supposed to be a calm mining stream, minecraft and chill. And sure, it was, until you received a donation from Wilbur Soot. </p><p>You froze for a second, raising an eyebrow. There was no way that was actually him, right? </p><p>“Thank you Wilbur for the donation? Er-” The donation began to read out loud, and you were forced to listen.</p><p>“You have a pretty voice :)” Read the donation. You blushed a little at the compliment from one of your favorite streamers. </p><p>“Thank you! It’s not that great, honestly. Can I get any confirmation if that’s not a fake dono? I’m kind of freaking out a little right now!” You admitted. “Oh, god, is my singing going to be clipped? I completely forgot about clipping, damnit!” You laughed it off, continuing to mine.</p><p>Within a minute or so of the previous donation, a second one came in from the same familiar name, Wilbur Soot, which read something very simple.</p><p>“Check twitter ;)” You immediately grabbed your phone, excusing yourself to chat, and saw a notification that Wilbur Soot had followed you back on Twitter. You nearly dropped your phone from shock, before turning to look at your camera like you were on the office. </p><p>“Chat. Chat, I believe I am now mutuals with Wilbur Soot on Twitter dot com.” You paused for a moment, staring into the camera, still shellshocked and processing what just occurred. You blinked slowly as chat started freaking out, spamming, and going at the speed of light. It kind of looked like how you felt internally, thoughts speeding at a million miles a minute. </p><p>“I can’t fucking believe this. Thank you, Wilbur! That’s fucking crazy, man, what just happened. Wow. Uh…” you stammered, still processing what happened. You began to mine again, though Wilbur still occupied your head. You sighed, subconsciously humming to the tune of Your New Boyfriend. About thirty seconds in you caught yourself.</p><p>“Dammit! It’s stuck in my head!” You shook your head, smiling. “Damn you and your catchy songs, Wilbur,” you said as you continued to mine. A few moments later, you received a donation. </p><p>“Oh, so you listen to my other songs, too?” You facepalmed. </p><p>“Of course I do, you’re an amazing musician. I loop your songs a lot. I could never get enough of your work, even if I tried, dude. Seriously,” You giggled. “Thank you for the donation, though you know you can just DM me. You put your phone face up on your desk, awaiting any incoming notifications on Twitter, though just out of sight of the camera. </p><p>Sure enough, within a few minutes, your phone buzzed. You excused yourself to chat, who was still spamming and calling you a simp. You muted and turned off your camera, going afk to check twitter (though you didn’t tell that to chat). </p><p>You opened your inbox, to see a message from Wilbur. </p><p>@WilburSoot: I really meant what I said earlier, you have the voice of an angel.<br/>
@yn_irl: you must have gotten the wrong streamer :p<br/>
@WilburSoot: I’m being genuine!<br/>
@WilburSoot: I don’t think that song has sounded better in a cover.<br/>
@yn_irl: nah<br/>
@WilburSoot: Don’t you ‘nah’ me, mate. Just accept the compliment or I’ll feel bad.<br/>
@yn_irl: oh so youre guilt tripping me now? classy<br/>
@WilburSoot: Nevermind everything that I said, I’m blocking you now.<br/>
@yn_irl: nooo dont gooooo :( you just slid into my DMs, we can at least have a conversation!<br/>
@WilburSoot: Fair enough.<br/>
@WilburSoot: What do you want to talk about?<br/>
@yn_irl: no clue.<br/>
@yn_irl: bad at conversations, not in the quirky anxious tumblr way either if you get what im saying<br/>
@yn_irl: im genuinely not interesting at all to talk to<br/>
@WilburSoot: I feel you. Conversations bad.<br/>
@WilburSoot: Smooth brain.<br/>
@yn_irl: smooth brain momence</p><p>You giggled, taking a sip of the water you had on your desk. Hydrate or diedrate. </p><p>@WilburSoot: What kind of streams do you normally do?<br/>
@yn_irl: i mostly play minecraft or just chill and talk to chat!<br/>
@yn_irl: one time i played mario kart on stream, which ended horribly<br/>
@yn_irl: im so bad at mario kart i got my real life license revoked<br/>
@WilburSoot: Lol, you can’t be that bad.<br/>
@yn_irl: watch me hoe &gt;:p<br/>
@WilburSoot: I will, maybe you should do another mario kart stream so I can witness that in person.<br/>
@yn_irl: ill consider it… </p><p>You thought for a moment, debating your response.</p><p>@yn_irl: only if you play as well! &gt;:)</p><p>You sat back, looking anxiously at your phone. </p><p>@WilburSoot: Sounds like a deal to me.<br/>
@WilburSoot: Don’t you have a stream to get back to?<br/>
@yn_irl: shit youre right<br/>
@yn_irl: talk to you soon!<br/>
@WilburSoot: Alright, have fun! </p><p>You typed in one last message, just for fun, before turning your camera and microphone back on. </p><p>@yn_irl: ive disabled your ability to donate, by the way! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>